Theres Something About The Way She Looks Tonight
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: For a late surprise welcome home dinner, Mitsuru is picked to bring Mahiru down. While he's talking to her, will he look at her differently from now on? Set after the raid on the moon goddess exhibit. Set as K plus for some language stuff, but nothing bad.


OMG! Finally! A song fic!

I was listing to this song in the hospital while I was getting off the drugs they gave me for my second surgery. (That stuff is strong! I felt like I was drunk!)

So while I was feeling woozy and everything and I was listening to this, my drug-addled mind thought, "Oh! I can so picture this moment." So I got a piece of paper, wrote down the story line, and waddled to the bathroom to puke my guts out. (A side effect of the crappy medicine.) I'm still not out of the hospital, but I begged my doctor to let me get out of the hospital room and have some me time.

He's an ass. He thinks my toenail will break off if I take a step. I **_still_** haven't gotten the other surgery and I'm seriously pissed. Anyway, here it is.

The song is basically Mitsuru's inner voice that he can't hear. His heart tells him that he loves Mahiru, but his head tells him differently. This is also after the raid at the exhibit of the moon goddess. No other time seemed good enough to match the song.

Based off the Elton John Song: There's Something About The Way You Look Tonight.

I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

><p><strong>There was a time.<strong>

**I was everything and nothing all at once**

"Mitsuru!"

A young boy cringed as he heard his name being shouted by one of the people who annoyed him most: Nozomu. He didn't exactly hate him, more like Nozomu got on his nerves. A lot. Almost everyday.

You get the point.

He sighed warily. "What is it?"

**When you found me  
>I was feeling like a cloud across the sun<strong>

Nozomu came hoping into view carrying about seven glasses of water stacked on top of each other. He was dressed up more than usual with a white dress shirt and black slacks with black loafers. "Can you do me a favor and get Mahiru? I'm a tad bit busy."

**I need to tell you  
>How you light up every second of the day<strong>

Mitsuru snorted. He himself was a little more dressed up than normal. A black dress shirt, his best sneakers and jeans was considered his _**best**_. "Why do I have to get the girl? She has two legs. Just call her and she'll come running down."

"Just get her will ya?" he disappeared before Mitsuru could argue further.

Mitsuru sighed and trekked up the stairs.

**But in the moonlight  
>You shine just like a beacon of the bay<strong>

The girl only did a little more than annoy him. She was whiny, she doubted herself, and she was afraid of the smallest things. It annoyed him to no end, especially when he had heard her comparing herself to that Himura chick she was telling us about. She was just as beautif-

**And I can't explain  
>But its something about the way you look tonight<strong>

He stopped in the middle of the hallway. Why the heck did he almost think that she was beautiful? Sure, she could be mentioned when the word cute was brought up. Her face was certainly cute enou-

**Takes my breath away  
>Its the feeling I feel about you, deep inside<strong>

"Whoa whoa whoa there Mitsuru!" He stopped himself from continuing that thought. "She's nothing more than a little cute. Nothing more."

So why did he always think about how adorable her face would look with swollen li-

**And I cant decribe  
>But its something about the way you look tonight<strong>

SHES NOTHING MORE THAN A HUMAN, DAMN IT!

He continued with his internal battle until he realized he was at her door. Gathering his breath he knocked on the door. He had only tapped it lightly when it swung open slightly. Warily, he stepped into her room.

He had never been in a girl's room before. He was too young to remember his mother's room and he didn't have any girls to call friends. Actually, he didn't have friends at all when he was young. Anyway, he took a quick glance at the room before **_she _**could notice him.

**And it takes my breath away  
>The way you look tonight<strong>

It was a simple colored room, the color of the ocean at twilight. He could see her favorite swim team poster hanging up behind her twin sized bed. Her desk was simple and neat and there were no clothes thrown around. He only saw two picture frames; one of her family and one of her friends. There was only two people in the picture; Mahiru and a woman with short brown hair, whom he guessed to be her aunt. In the other photo there were a lot more people. But that was it. Didn't girls have a million pictures all over their walls? Or at least that's what some people said. Cough, Nozomu, cough cough.

He was honestly surprised. He had been in everyone else's bedrooms (and not of his own choice, believe him) and all of them had at least some stuff thrown around. He guessed she didn't want to trouble everyone. He could see some boxes under her bed. He assumed they were precious stuff that she kept hidden. Other than that everything that was supposed to be there was there.

**Oh your smile  
>You pull the deepest secrets from my heart<strong>

Except Mahiru.

He looked all around her room, even under her bed, and he couldn't find her.

He hesitantly called out, "Oi Mahiru! You dead or something?"

**In all honesty  
>Im speechless and I don't know where to start<strong>

"Just give me a minute Mitsuru!" She shouted, surprising him. He turned to the direction of her closet.

He was annoyed now. What the hell was she dong in her closet? So he asked her.

**And I cant explain  
>But its something about the way you look tonight<strong>

"I **_was_** changing before a certain **_someone_** entered. I didn't have enough time to tell you to get out and I didn't want you to see me naked." She paused for a minute. "Did you?" She hesitantly whispered.

He flushed and yelled, "OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT! IF YOU DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO SEE YOU NAKED LOCK THE DOOR, DAMN IT!"

"Oh...sorry! You guys threw a surprise dinner right? I'll be out in a minute."

**Takes my breath away  
>Its the feeling I get about you deep inside<strong>

He blanched for a second. How did she know? Wasn't it supposed to be a surprise party? "How did you know about the stupid dinner?"

She laughed. "When you guys are keeping exciting secrets, be sure and tell everybody **_not_** to tell Akira-kun. He was so jumpy all week, yelling about a surprise dinner. That, and I saw him sneak out in the middle of the night last night and come back with some really expensive ingredients. An idiot could have put the pieces together."

**And I cant describe  
>But its something about the way you look tonight<strong>

He chuckled. The whole irony of everything being put together for nothing was hilarious. He couldn't wait to tell everybody that she already knew and see their reactions.

"No, you are not going to tell anybody that I knew. It would make them sad and that's the last thing I want."

**Takes my breath away  
>The way you look tonight<strong>

He frowned. Was she psychic or did she inherit something in that traitor bloodline of hers?

"No Mitsuru, I don't have any powers. You're just predictable."

He was about to retort when she opened the door. She stepped out hesitantly and closed the door behind her, stepping out to face him.

**And I can't describe  
>But its something about the way you look tonight<strong>

She wore a dress that was pleated until it came to a ribbon under her chest, about halfway down her calves. Her V-neck was low, just not too low. Her sleeves were long and puffy, but with a large oval in the middle, showing off some of her arm and tied together with a dark blue ribbon. Black ankle flats adorned her feet and she had a black choker on with a blue jeweled cross. Instead of having her usual hairstyle, her bangs were parted to her left side and held together with a dark blue flower clip. Her eyelashes were longer and darker, her lips more moist.

**And I can't explain  
>But its something about the way you look tonight<strong>

She actually looked hot.

Smoking hot.

**Takes my breath away  
>Its the feeling I feel about you deep inside<strong>

Hot enough that Misturu was speechless.

She hesitantly walked towards him. "Do I look okay? Is it too much?"

Mitsuru flushed and looked away so she wouldn't see. When he glanced at her again, she looked like she was about to cry. He felt like an idiot when he realized why. She wanted a complement and all he did was look away like he was disgusted. He felt so stupid.

"Um...cough...you look..." So many thoughts came up in hos head.

'You look beautiful.'

'You look amazing.'

'Incredible.'

'You're taking my breath away here.'

'Like a goddess.'

**And I cant describe  
>But its something about the way you look tonight<strong>

So he said the only thing that he could say. "Not half bad for a dinner party with friends."

She suddenly smiled and laughed.

He blushed and stuttered, "W-What?"

She chuckled some more before answering. "I-I couldn't h-have gotten a b-better complement from you if I dressed like a princess."

"I always hated princesses." He muttered. "Too frilly. Too stuck-up."

**Takes my breath away  
>The way you look tonight<strong>

Her expression dimmed a bit and he inwardly smacked myself.

Wait...why was he hurting himself over her? Its not like he li- "You know, I always wanted to be like the princess in the song."

"Huh?" Well that brought him back to reality fast.

She smiled and sat down on her bed. She motioned for him to join her and she started to talk. "When I was a child, I looked up to the princess in the song. She had played with a demon, only to be captured by him ten years later. She was only a child. She didn't know what promise she was making. In return she was kidnapped." She sighed. "When my parents died, I had a large group of relatives who wanted to take me in. I could sense they just after my parents money."

**The way you look tonight**

She started to swing her legs lightly against her bed and sing. " 'Princess Princess, why do you cry? In the forest painted by the setting sun, I made a promise with a demon boy...' I always thought it was noble of her, that she wasn't scared when she first met him. In fact, she played with him." She chuckled harshly. "Not like me when I first met you.." She got up abruptly and stomped over to her window.

**The way you look tonight**

"Why can't I be more brave? Why can't I be like you, who takes everything and turns it into strength? Why I can't I be like Akira-kun or Nozomu? They tackle danger with laughs! Or even like Misoka, who's iron face keeps everyone calm? Why can't I be like you guys?"

**The way you look tonight**

Mitsuru was shocked. He had no idea she felt this way. Sure, he knew she admired all off them, but not to the extent that she wished to be braver. He always thought that she was fine just the way she was.

She shook her head sand said sheepishly, "I'm being childish aren't I?"

**The way you look tonight**

He was still silent so she assumed that meant yes.

She sighed. "Alright. I'm going down. Might as well since everybody has been working so hard to do this."

Before she made it out the door she felt and arm pull her back onto her bed. She turned to see Mitsuru holding her hand back. His face was covered by his hair.

**The way you look, the way you look tonight**

"Um...w-wait."

Confused she sat back on the bed.

**The way you look tonight**

He sighed. "You know what happened to me when I was young. Ever since then, I haven't really trusted a soul."

"I noticed." She grumbled.

He chuckled and tried again. "I never trusted people to begin with. I remember being suspicious of the teachers at my pre-school. I was always awake during nap time when I was supposed to be asleep. I was always afraid that they would do something to me if I closed my eyes."

**The way you look tonight**

Mahiru frowned. He hadn't trusted people even when he was just a kid?

He saw her face and chuckled. "Yes, even then I didn't trust a soul. My point is, until you came, everybody has been buzzing around me like annoying insects trying to make sure I'm welcomed and comfortable here. Now that your here, everyone is ignoring me and buzzing around you."

**The way you look tonight**

She rolled her eyes. It would be just like Mitsuru to put it like that.

"A-And I-I really ap-ap-appreciate it!"

The police could have dropped by and arrested them all and Mahiru wouldn't have been more surprised.

"What do you mean Mitsuru?"

**The way you look tonight**

He sighed. "I-I never really thanked you for saving my life, after the exhibit. I thought that with the way I've been treating you and all, you wouldn't want me to live."

She put her hand on his. "Even though you annoy the heck out of me, and annoy me, and scare me. And you tried to kill me that one time..."

"Yeah yeah, get on with it."

She giggled. "I still think of you as a friend. I'll always think of you as a precious friend."

**The way you look tonight**

He blushed and stood up abruptly. "W-We need to get downstairs. Everyone's probably waiting."

She started laughing so hard she nearly had tears coming out of her eyes. He was about to insult her, but then he took another look at her.

The dress Mahiru was wearing made her look like someone out of a magazine. The makeup she wore highlighted her face and made all her good features come out. With the moon high in the background, she looked like a princess out of a fairy tale.

**The way you look tonight**

She stopped laughing and grinned. "Stunned speechless?"

Before Mitsuru could retort she ran to the door, giggling.

He shook his head. It was probably just the moonlight, but there was something about the way she looked tonight.

**Tonight**

* * *

><p>Phew. Thought it would never be done.<p>

I really recommend listing to this song when you read this.

Comment or not, I'm still your loyal fan!


End file.
